geneitaiyofandomcom-20200213-history
-Mirage-
'-Mirage-' is the ending song of the Genei wo Kakeru Taiyou, starting from episode 1 onwards. This song sung by Natsumi Okamoto. The single released on July 24, 2013, in two version: Regular and Anime version, with the only difference is the CD cover. Track Listing 'Regular/Anime Edition' 'CD/DVD' #-Mirage- #Wild flowers # #-Mirage- (Instrumental/Karaoke) Lyrics Rōmaji= Kare ochiteita hana ga mebuite Yume no kisetsu ga iro wo masu Temaneki wo suru mabushii kage wa Hikari to yami no dochira e zanzou no Kawaita kokoro wa kitto Namida wo sagashite mayou Doko made aruku no ibara no sakamichi wo Maboroshi no kizuna wo kono yubi ni musunde Erabi totta itami dake ga mirai Zetsubō no kakera ga sore demo hikarunara Kono basho de chikau yo Yume no hate made demo kimi to ♪ ♪ ♪ Masshiroi hana yami ni sakunara Yureru sugata mo kakurete shimau no? Ayamachi kazoete sotto Kagefumi aruite warau Kowareta kokoro ni kanashimi no nai yō ni Dakiyoseru kioku no Ashita yo kienaide Todokazu ni kieta kotoba wa inori Kibō no kanata kara sore demo utaunara Kitto mata deaeru Hajimari ni tatazumu kimi to ♪ ♪ ♪ Tobenaitori-tachi wa negatta Kono sora ga kiesaru yō ni Kimi wa ano hoshi ni negatta Kono sora ga tsudzuku yō ni Temaneki suru kage Kotae wo oshiete wa kurenaidarou Tatta hitotsudake aru no wa Tayori no nai kokoro datta Sono te ni furetanara Afuredasu ai demo Semete ima wa wasure sasete Itsuka... Maboroshi no kizuna wo kono yubi ni musunde Erabi totta itami dake ga mirai Zetsubō no kakera wa kitto kagayakukara Itsuka mata deau no Yume no naka hohoemu kimi to |-| Kanji= 枯れ堕ちていた花が芽吹いて 幻想(ゆめ)の季節が色を増す 手招きをする眩しい影は 光と闇のどちらへ誘うの 渇いた心はきっと 涙を探して迷う どこまで歩くの 茨の坂道を 幻の絆を この指に結んで 選び取った痛みだけが未来 絶望の欠片がそれでも光るなら この場所で誓うよ 幻想(ゆめ)の果てまででも 君と ♪ ♪ ♪ 真っ白い花 闇に咲くなら 揺れる姿も隠れてしまうの? 過ち数えてそっと 影踏み歩いて嗤う 壊れた心に 悲しみのないように 抱き寄せる記憶の 明日よ消えないで 届かずに消えた言葉は祈り 希望の彼方からそれでも歌うなら きっとまた出会える 始まりに佇む 君と ♪ ♪ ♪ 飛べない鳥たちは願った この空が消え去るように 君はあの星に願った この空が続くように 手招きする影 答えを教えてはくれないだろう たった一つだけ在るのは 頼りのない意志(こころ)だった その手に触れたなら 溢れ出す愛でも せめて今は忘れさせて いつか... 幻の絆を この指に結んで 選び取った痛みだけが未来 絶望の欠片はきっと輝くから いつかまた出会うの 幻想(ゆめ)の中微笑む 君と |-| English= Wilted flowers bloom once again, Filling this new season with brand new colors. A bright silhouette beckons me to go Either into the darkness or the light… I’m sure my starving heart is lost In its search for my tears. How far must I walk down this hill of rose thorns? I attach this illusionary bond onto my fingers, What awaits me in the future is the pain I have chosen. But if such a small piece of despair will continue to shine, I vow right here and now That I will always be with you, until the end of this illusion. ♪ ♪ ♪ If such a pure white flower will bloom in the darkness, Then will it also hide its shivering body? Counting all the wrongs I did I walk down the shadows and laugh So sadness wouldn’t take over my broken heart. I hope these memories I hold dear won’t be forgotten tomorrow. But that is just a prayer fading away without reaching anyone. But if I can continue singing from a slight bit of hope, I’m sure we’ll meet again. I’ll stand at the beginning, with you. ♪ ♪ ♪ Flightless birds wished This sky would just disappear. You wished to the stars To have this sky last forever. That silhouette beckoning me Won’t give me the answer, will it? All I have is this Unreliable heart of mine. If I’m touched by your hands, All my love for you will stream out. So at least let me forget about it for now, Then one day... I’ll attach this illusionary bond onto my fingers, Awaiting me in the future is the pain I have chosen. This small piece of despair will continue to shine, So I vow right here and now That I will always be with you, smiling in this illusion. Gallery Ed_00001.png Ed_00004.png Ed_00005.png Ed_00008.png Ed_00009.png Ed_00012.png Ed_00013.png Ed_00014.png Ed_00015.png Ed_00016.png Ed_00019.png Ed_00020.png Ed_00021.png Ed_00022.png Videos Category:Theme Songs Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Theme Songs Category:Discography Category:Lyrics